Katakan atau Tidak?
by Yanz Namiyukimi-chan
Summary: Ichigo menyukai Rukia dan ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Namun Ichigo ragu, apa Rukia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertinya?/IchiRuki/Oneshoot, DLDR!


**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Katakan atau Tidak? © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje story, aneh, humor garing, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary : Ichigo menyukai Rukia dan ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Namun Ichigo ragu, apa Rukia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertinya?**

**.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kaki jenjang itu berjalan dengan perlahan. Begitu pelan seperti tidak ingin sampai dengan cepat ke tempat tujuannya. Lelaki berambut _orange_ pemilik kaki jenjang itu melirik ke arah belakang dan kemudian mata _hazel_nya menangkap sosok gadis dengan rambut pendek sebatas di bawah telinganya. Seorang gadis dengan perawakan jauh lebih pendek darinya dan berparas manis sedang berjalan mengekor di belakangnya. Sebut saja namanya, Rukia Kuchiki yang mampu membuat seorang Ichigo Kurosaki jatuh cinta pada sosoknya.

Ichigo menghela napas dan kemudian kembali memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Lelaki jangkung berambut _orange _itu sudah menyukai Rukia sejak satu tahun yang lalu, saat penerimaan siswa-siswi di sekolahnya. Nah saat itu, kebetulan Ichigo merupakan panitia penerimaan siswa-siswi baru dan bertemu Rukia yang merupakan siswi baru di sekolahnya.

Ichigo merasa bahwa Rukia adalah gadis yang menarik di matanya. Seorang gadis berkepribadian cuek tapi memiliki tenaga monster. Jadi sebaiknya jangan pernah memancing emosi seorang Rukia Kuchiki karena gadis itu tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu dengan tenaga monsternya. Dan perlu diketahui, Ichigo adalah salah satu orang yang pernah merasakan kekuatan monster itu. Ya, dan karenanya Ichigo harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama satu bulan karena mengalami patah tulang.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. _Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia menyukai gadis yang mengerikan seperti itu?_

Ichigo tak pernah bisa mengerti. Tapi ia juga tak pernah bisa membohongi perasaannya. Semakin ia mencoba untuk menolak, semakin besar pula perasaannya. Dan ia bisa merasakannya setiap kali melihat Rukia yang berdekatan dengan makhluk yang bernama LAKI-LAKI. Hatinya selalu terasa panas setiap melihatnya.

Apakah itu artinya ia cemburu? Ya, mungkin.

Mungkin saja Rukia adalah gadis yang mengerikan jika sedang marah, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah teman yang baik. Ia memang cuek dan terlihat tak begitu mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi sebenarnya gadis itu peduli.

Tanpa disadari oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, Rukia selalu perhatian pada teman-temannya. Selalu memberi semangat ketika salah satu temannya sedang terpuruk. Meski kadang Rukia salah cara menunjukkan perhatiannya. Sejak itulah, Ichigo memandang Rukia dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Seorang gadis yang tidak selalu menjaga _image_ baiknya. Seperti halnya kebanyakan gadis di luar sana yang selalu berusaha berpenampilan cantik dan bersikap manis di hadapan orang lain. Tapi berbeda dengan Rukia, ia selalu tampil apa adanya.

"Jeruk-_senpai_, kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Rukia dengan nada bosan.

Ia bosan jika harus mengikuti pria jangkung itu tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Sudahlah ikuti saja aku!" jawab Ichigo datar.

Rukia memutar kedua bola matanya.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Seenaknya memerintah!

Mungkin saja Rukia akan memutar balik langkahya saat ini juga sehingga mengambil arah yang berlawan dengan Ichigo, tapi Rukia mengurungkan niatnya.

Bisa-bisa ia terus diteror oleh sosok pria berambut orange itu dengan cara terus berada di dekatnya. Itu sungguh menyebalkan. Ya, lebih baik bersusah-susah dulu dan bersenang-senang kemudian. Seperti kata pepatah.

Daripada bersusah-susah kemudian dengan cara Ichigo yang mengomelinya tanpa henti. Ya, turuti saja dulu kemauan Jeruk-_senpai _itu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke atap sekolah. Rukia bertanya dalam hati, apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Ichigo padanya hingga harus membawanya ke tempat sepi seperti atap sekolah itu?

"Masuk!" suara perintah Ichigo menyadarkan Rukia dari segala apa yang ada dipikirkannya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Rukia sendiri, ia telah menghentikan langkahnya jauh dari Ichigo.

Sejenak Rukia hanya diam menatap Ichigo yang berdiri di sisi pintu mempersilahkan ia masuk terlebih dahulu ke area atap sekolah. Sebelum akhirnya gadis mungil itu melangkah masuk menuruti kemauan Ichigo.

**Grek!**

Ichigo menutup pintu atap itu. Sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan Rukia di atap itu.

**Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Tanpa disuruh, detak jantungnya langsung berdetak cepat. Di sini hanya ada meraka berdua. Dan di sinilah Ichigo akan menyatakan perasaannya yang selama ini ia simpan terhadap gadis mungil itu.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menghampiri Rukia yang kini sedang bersandar pada pagar kawat pembatas itu sambil menatapnya. Kaki itu kemudian berhenti menyisakan jarak lima meter di antara mereka.

"Jadi _Senpai_, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Rukia santai tidak merasakan ketegangan yang sedang di alami Ichigo sekarang.

**Gluk!**

Inilah yang paling ditakutkan oleh Ichigo, saat Rukia bertanya apa tujuannya sampai harus membawa Rukia kemari.

Ichigo mulai berkeringat dingin dan wajahnya terlihat _agak _pucat. Satu masalah yang sedang ia hadapi saat ingin menyatakan perasaannya adalah tentang perasaan Rukia padanya.

Ichigo takut ditolak?

Ya, Ichigo memang menakutkan hal itu. Perasaan takut itulah yang telah membuatnya terus-menerus menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Rukia sampai sekarang.

Hey, ia tidak salah _'kan _jika ia berperilaku seperti pengecut? Tidak ada orang satu pun yang mau ditolak oleh orang yang disukainya bukan?

**Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Detak jantungnya semakin kencang saja seolah bisa merasakan pikiran Ichigo yang sedang gelisah.

'Katakan atau tidak? Katakan atau tidak? Katakan atau tidak?' hati Ichigo mulai bingung antara menyatakan perasaanya atau tidak.

' Yosh, Ichigo tenanglah… Kau harus rileks! Kau harus mengatakannya. Ini adalah kesempatanmu!'

"Ru-Rukia…"

"Ya?"

Percuma saja Ichigo melakukan ritual penenangan diri di dalam hatinya. Tetap saja, bibir itu bergetar karena gugup.

Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kejanggalan di depan matanya. Entahlah ia merasakan Ichigo sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Ru-Rukia… sebenarnya aku—" tiba-tiba lidah Ichigo terasa kelu saat akan mengatakan kata-kata selanjutnya.

Ichigo menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan menunduk memandang kaki-kakinya yang dibalut sepatu sneaker berwarna putih. Matanya mengerling melihat Rukia yang dengan sabar menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

'Sial! Kenapa susah sekali mengatakannya? Padahal hanya tinggal mengatakan aku menyukaimu!' batin Ichigo gemas sendiri mendapati tingkahnya yang seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, _Senpai_. Aku sudah tau," ucap Rukia pasrah.

Mendengar itu sontak membuat Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya.

'Ru—Rukia sudah mengetahuinya? Ja—jadi selama ini di—dia—?' Ichigo memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Rukia menghela napas, "Pergilah."

**DEG!**

'A—apa?' batin Ichigo syok. Seketika tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ada perasaan sakit menusuk hatinya saat melihat Rukia yang memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin menatapnya. Sebegitukah Rukia tak menyukaiku?

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, Jeruk-_senpai_?" Rukia mendelik menatap Ichigo yang masih senantiasa diam mematung di hadapannya.

"Ru—Rukia…" Ichigo memasang wajah meminta belas kasihan pada Rukia.

Ichigo tidak mau berakhir seperti ini. Ia sudah terlalu lama menyimpan perasaannya dan sekarang ia harus menerima sebuah penolakan? _Oh NO!  
><em>  
>"Pergilah! Sepertinya kau sudah tidak tahan lagi," Rukia menatap sangsi pada Ichigo.<p>

Ichigo tergagap-gagap tanpa suara. Matanya berulang kali berkedip-kedip. SUMPAH! Ia tidak mengerti. Rukia sedang menolaknya bukan? Tapi kenapa rasanya tidak nyambung ya?

"A—apa?"

Rukia memutar kedua bola matanya, "Sepertinya kau sedang mengalami panggilan alam, _Senpai_! Lihat wajahmu pucat dan berkeringat dingin saking menahannya sedari tadi! Dan seharusnya KAU CEPAT PERGI KE TOILET SEKARANG JUGA!" ucap Rukia panjang lebar diakhiri dengan teriakkan kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak mau melihat kejadian Ichigo yang kencing di celana!

U—ukh! Pasti memalukan!

**GUBRAK!**

Jadi, Rukia menyuruhnya pergi karena dikira ia ingin pergi ke toilet karena panggilan alam? Kenapa bisa?

Oh… Salahkan diri Ichigo yang berekspresi seperti tak tahan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti orang-orang yang biasa dilakukan di toilet.

Menyadari kesalahpahaman itu, membuat Ichigo ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Rukia benar-benar tidak sensitif hingga tak menyadari perasaan Ichigo selama ini. Mungkin ini terjadi karena hubungan mereka yang kurang baik. Selalu saja mempermasalahkan hal-hal yang sepele yang akan berakhir adu cekcok di antara Ichigo dan Rukia.

Hah… Karena hal ini membuat _mood _Ichigo jadi buruk.

Dan itu artinya ia akan kembali menyukai Rukia secara diam-diam sampai ada waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Kalau begini, bisa-bisa ia kembali galau sambil nyanyiin lagu 'Cinta Dalam Hati'. Hah… Lagu itu memang cocok sekali untuknya.

"GOMEN RUKIA! SEPERTINYA AKU MEMANG HARUS KE TOILET!" seru Ichigo membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam kemudian pergi tunggang langgang meninggalkan Rukia yang sedang menganga lebar.

Pada kenyataannya, Ichigo tetap tidak bisa memungkiri pernyataannya Rukia. Bahwa sekarang ini ia memang membutuhkan toilet untuk memenuhi PANGGILAN ALAM!

.

**FIN.  
><strong>

.

Fic ini Yan persembahkan buat anakku (?) yang ingin dibuatkan Fic IchiRuki dengan ada genre Humornya yang sungguh benar-benar garing. Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari fic punyanya Pink, sebuah fic yang pendek tapi juga cukup menghibur^^

Please tinggalkan jejak dengan cara Review… ^^


End file.
